Dixie Chicks Harry Potter style
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: I am a huge fan of the Dixie Chicks, and I haven't seen anyone use their songs for a muti chapter songfic so I decided too. Different couple or person each time. Please read!
1. Let it rip

**A/N: I know, I know. Those of you who are reading Marriage Bond are probably wondering why I am writing a new story, well because I have a writers block and I find that it helps me to work on something else other than what I wan to work on because the idea will come to me, so there you go. Now, I will let you know that I am a HUGE fan of the Dixie Chicks as you can tell from the songfics I have written. I decided to take a few of their songs and write a Dixie chick songfic story. I have seen people do Taylor Swift so I decided to do it with them. It has different characters, there is Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron, Lav and a OC and some others. I do hope you like it. Okay, on with it.**

**First Song is 'Let it Rip'. I do not own Song or Harry Potter.**

Draco watched Pansy walk up his sidewalk. _Today will be the day. _He thought. He would finally dump Pansy, it had finally gotten to be too much. When the doorbell rang Draco opened it to see a very sad Pansy standing outside. "Hello Pansy." Pansy just nodded and walked in. After closing the door Draco followed her to the Living Room. He sat down across her and waited.

Pansy opened and closed her mouth a few times before looking out the window. Draco sighed, "Pansy, I know there is something that you want to tell me but the words must be hard to find." Pansy nodded. "Well, tell me what is on your mind." he said.

_I can tell there's something you don't wanna tell me_

_It's killing you 'cause the words are hard to find_

_I know that you want to break it to me gently_

_Well sweet baby say what's on your mind_

"But I don't want to hurt you."

Draco chuckled, " I ain't going to bawl. Did you think I was going to cry? If you are going to say it, let it rip."

_Let it rip, let it fly_

_Come on baby, say it, do you think I am gonna cry_

_I ain't about to bawl, and I ain't about to die_

_So if you're gonna say goodbye, don't take all day and night_

_Let it rip, let it fly_

"Well, I was thinking...well we have been drifting, not going anywhere and..." Pansy drifted off.

Draco stood, "Why the drama? We don't have to drag this out. It wasn't me or you, it just didn't work. We have no rings or a house so no problems. It is just a hyphenated word."

_Why the drama, We don't have to drag out this situation_

_It wasn't you, it wasn't me, sometimes the chemistry don't ignite_

_There ain't no rings, no mortgage, there ain't any complications _

_It is just a hyphenated word, get it out, I am sure I will be alright._

"If you say so. Draco I think we should...we are done."

_Let it rip, let it fly_

_Come on baby, say it, do you think I am gonna cry_

_I ain't about to bawl, and I ain't about to die_

_So if you're going to say goodbye, don't take all day and night_

_Let it rip, let it fly_

"It ain't no big deal." Draco said, "You and I were on the same train of thought, so you don't have to tell me where to get off."

_It ain't no big deal, it ain't no great loss_

_You and I are on the same train of thought_

_So you don't have to tell me where to get off_

_Maybe I misunderstood you, if your leaving, baby would you..._

Pansy nodded and walked out of the house. Draco watched her leave, "Let it rip. Let it fly." he whispered.

**A/N So what did you think? I have already written two more but I can't upload them yet. Review please! =]**


	2. There's your trouble

18:16

**A/N: Here is the next one. 'There's your trouble' Lavender/Ron/Hermione. Enjoy. **

***Quick note: Maja is kinda the same as Maya, just spelt differently. I have a friend that spells it with a 'j' and we say it the same as Maya, she is Sweden too so that may help. So just thought you should know. Okay on with the story.**

IT was the eve before Ron's wedding. Ron and Lavender's. 'I can't believe it! I was the one who was suppose to marry Ron. Me, Hermione Granger. Not that sorry excuse of a women.' I thought as I looked out my bedroom window at the sunset. Suddenly green flames irrupted in the fireplace and out stepped the man who stole my heart and clouded my thoughts, Ron.

"She's gone."

"Who is, Ron?" I ask walking over to him.

"Lav. She and I were suppose to have a family dinner at the Burrow an hour ago. When she didn't show up I went to her apartment to find no one." He replied, sitting on my bed.

I sat next to him, "Oh, Ron…."

_Should Have Been Different But_

_It Wasn't Different, Was It_

_Same Old Story, Dear John, And So Long_

_Should Have Fit Like A Glove_

_Should Have Fit Like A Ring_

_Like A Diamond Ring_

_A Token Of True Love_

"I don't know what to do, Hermione." He groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"You will make it through this. I know you will."

_Should Have All Worked Out_

_But It Didn't_

_She Should Be Here Now_

_But She Isn't_

"Yes." He said looking up at me, "I will find her and it will be alright. Thanks Maja." I wanted to smile when he used his special nickname for me, but he kissed my forehead and flooed home and I couldn't.

"Ronald," I sighed, "Here's your trouble for seeing double with the wrong one."

_There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble_

_You Keep Seeing Double With The Wrong One_

_You Can't See I Love You, You Can't See She Doesn't_

_But You Just Keep Holding On_

_There's Your Trouble_

The next day Lavender still hadn't showed up. I stayed with Ron and helped calm him down. I noticed that he looked at me with a different look in his eyes sometimes. Almost like it was longing.

While Ron was busy talking to Harry I whispered, "Case in your chips. It won't be a big loss for it could have been true love. But it isn't."

_So Now You're Thinking 'Bout_

_All You're Missing - How_

_Deep You're Sinking, Round And Round And Dragging Down_

_Why Don't You Cash In Your Chips_

_Why Don't You Call It A Loss_

_Not Such A Big Loss, Chalk It Up to better luck_

_Could Have Been True Love_

_But It Wasn't_

_It Should All Add Up_

_But It Doesn't_

When Ron came back over to me he said, "What did I do, Maja?" Why is this happening to me?"

"Here's your trouble for not seeing that she doesn't love you." And I stood and walked out of the room, leaving a shock looking Ron behind.

_There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble_

_You Keep Seeing Double With The Wrong One_

_You Can't See I Love You, You Can't See She Doesn't_

_But You Just Keep Holding On_

_There's Your Trouble_

Ten minutes to show time and Lavender was still missing. We all were sitting around waiting when Ron came up to me. "Hermione! What did you mean 'Here's your trouble.?'"

"Ronald. _This should have all worked out, but it didn't. She should be here now but she isn't." _

_Should Have All Worked Out_

_But It Didn't_

_She Should Be Here Now_

_But She Isn't_

"Hermione….."

But I held up a hand to stop him, "Here's your trouble for seeing double with the wrong one. For not seeing that I love you Ron and not seeing that she doesn't. She is probably with Blaise Zabini right now! But you keep holding one so here's your trouble.

_There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble_

_You Keep Seeing Double With The Wrong One_

_You Can't See I Love You, You Can't See She Doesn't_

_But You Just Keep Holding On_

_There's Your Trouble_

"Hermione, I am sorry. I-"

Suddenly the church doors open and Lavender comes stumbling in. "Ron." She hiccupped. "I am sorry but I want Blaise." Blaise stepped out behind her.

Ron gaped at her. I whispered, "There's your trouble." In he ear before turning and leaving with a CRACK!


End file.
